


最后一次约会

by Linshize



Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [4]
Category: 17-18 Century Slavic RPF, Historical RPF, Slavs History-Fandom, World History -Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 瑞典战争中期，由于盟国间难以协调，局势陷入僵持。驻扎在大营附近的年轻哥萨克骑兵奥西普·卡尔波夫突然接到命令前往指挥所接受问话。他想起了曾经偶然听到却没有放在心上的一些传言，有关大公的“爱好”，但事已至此，他只能硬着头皮服从命令。不过此后发生的事大大超出了他的预料……
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561351
Kudos: 3





	最后一次约会

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Lilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Lilac/gifts).



> 小天使点梗的圣诞贺文hhhhh

罗戈夫中尉找到我时，我、米沙和几个伙伴正围着篝火昏昏欲睡，百无聊赖地漫天闲聊。我们已经驻扎在这里待命一周多了。刚开始的一个半月里我们势如破竹，可最近却不知怎的陷入僵持。我听到的传言是似乎盟国之间协调出了问题，我们虽然有几次机会，但终归没办法独自出战，只得在这里继续等待时机。我打着哈欠，刚想问米沙有没有带棋，一只手掌便急促地拍了几下我肩膀。我回过头，中尉正居高临下地望着我。  
“卡尔波夫中士，”他说，“你现在就去指挥所，大公殿下召你问话。”  
“什么？”我难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“说的是我的名字？我本人？没有弄错？”  
“对，上面说的就是奥西普·卡尔波夫，不是你哥哥。”  
我突然有了一种明确的预感，转头看着米沙。他也正有些紧张地盯着我。我明白他心里在想什么，我和他想的一样——不消说，只可能是有谁把我们的事给传出去了。  
“说是什么事情了吗？”我试探地问。  
“不是说了吗，问话、问话！上面给的就是这个命令，我也只是转达，”中尉已经有些不耐烦，“你可真有意思，我怎么可能比你更知道这是怎么回事？”不过在他转身离开之前，他的确用一种有些可厌的探询目光打量了我半天，让我感到芒刺在背。我想起之前偶然听到却没有放在心上的一些传言，有关我们的大公……我不知道那是不是空穴来风。然而事已至此，我便也没有办法，只能硬着头皮服从命令。  
我们驻地离指挥所很近，不久我就骑到了门前——那是一个还算干净的农家庭院的正屋。这个宅院显然整个都被征用了，因为外面的场院里还搭着两间帐篷。门口的侍卫查问了我的身份，进门通报了一声，很快把我放了进去，随即在我背后掩上了房门。我看见大公一个人站在桌子后面，戴着眼镜，正借着烛光读一些报告。  
“第二骑兵团中士奥西普·卡尔波夫向您报到，殿下。”我挺直脊背，向他敬了个礼。  
他放下那叠纸，用烛台压住它，抬头看了我一眼。“外面很冷，是吗？”他寒暄了一句，“你的衣领上都结霜了。”  
“入夜是有点冷，但不算什么，殿下！”我说着，脱下帽子和大衣，和套鞋一起挂在墙上。  
“那么坐下歇一会儿吧，”他说。他的语调有些冷淡，但态度却出人意料地温和，让我的一下子心情放松了很多。“另外，炉子上有酒，你可以喝些暖暖身子。”  
我坐到火炉边的地上。那壶冒着热气的酒散发出肉桂的香味，让我不禁胃口大开。我从旁边叠放着的几个杯子里随便拿了一个，倒了一满杯，一边大口喝着，一边透过杯口的水汽偷偷望着他那边——虽然誓师时我们都听过他讲演，前两场战役中也偶然瞥见过几次他的身影，但直到今天我才头一次在这么近的地方看到他……大公没有往我这边瞧，而是盯着桌上铺开的地图若有所思。我不清楚他是否真的在看地图，或者只是在沉思，因为烛台上那支蜡烛已经快要烧尽，光线很暗淡。他的样子和我先前凭借那些远眺的印象想象出来的很不一样：的确，他气质威严不凡，但实际上他的相貌不仅绝无一丝残酷或刚强的痕迹，反而可以说非常温文，甚至堪称秀美，显出那种大概只有王公身上才会有的优雅。不过他的脸颊明显有些憔悴，笼在半明半暗的影子里一动不动，带着一种仿佛不属于此世的冷峻神情，像熏黄的圣像画上的面容。只有蜡烛的火光在他瞳仁中无声地跳跃，多少提示着他还是一个活生生的血肉之躯。  
他突然又转过头来看我，我急忙垂下眼睛。  
“你今年多大了，中士？”他问，“我看你似乎非常年轻。”  
“十八岁，殿下。”  
“怎么这个年纪就来打仗了？你家里没有别的兄弟？”  
“我有一个哥哥，殿下，不过我哥哥刚结婚，我们想让他留在家里。”  
“你呢？你有婚约了吗？”  
“还没有，殿下。”  
大公轻声笑了笑，仿佛对我的恭谨有些不以为然。“你不必总是‘殿下’‘殿下’的，孩子，”他说道，“坐到我这边来，好吗？也帮我打一杯酒。”  
我又拿了个杯子倒满，端到他面前，自己也坐在了他对面的条凳上。  
他有点漫不经心地接过杯子，吹开浮沫，啜了一两口。“那么……这是你头一次上战场？”他问。  
“是的。之前都是我哥哥来，这个中士的头衔其实是他的。这回只是我替他服役。”  
“到现在为止杀过敌人了吗？”  
我不假思索地挺了挺胸，带着骄傲大声答道：“已经三个了，殿下！两个瑞典人，一个不知道哪里的人，都是在上一次大战里。”但这句话刚说完，我便突然不自觉地想起了当时的景象，不禁又感到一阵反胃，没有接着说下去。  
大公一手支在桌上，一手端着杯子小口小口地喝着酒，双眼在起雾的镜片后面深深地望着我。不知是因为烛光更昏暗了，还是因为别的什么，我感觉他脸上的线条似乎软化了一些。但我仍旧不太敢和他对视，只得垂着头看着自己杯子里冒出的热气。  
“心里毕竟不很好受吧？”过了好一会儿，他又开口问道，语气已经明显变得柔和起来。  
我怔住了，抬眼望向他，完全不明白他是从哪里看透了我的心思。“殿下……”我有些慌张地想要解释，但他打断了我。  
“这不可耻，我的孩子，”他说道，“当然，或许你过一阵子也会慢慢习以为常，就像我这些年一样。不过我想告诉你的是，即使你永远都不能习惯，那也并不可耻。”  
我仍不敢答他的话，他便接着解释道：“说到我——我头一次上战场是二十五岁。就在第一天，我亲眼看见不下两百人倒在我面前，其中有我们自己人，也有敌人。人的血和牲畜的血不停地溅到我脸上……那天夜晚当我下马时，我踩到了一截肠子……它的躯体就躺在两三步开外，而那个人还没有断气。”  
我不由自主地又抬起了头。他看着旁边，优美的嘴唇微微牵动了几下，流露出一个仿佛含着极大痛苦的惨笑。“你大概可以想象，我整夜都没有睡着，”他又说了下去，“有几个瞬间我拿出随身的圣像来，想对它起誓终此一生也不再让自己的手上沾血。但我怎么可能去立这种誓呢？那时波兰人已经打到家门口了。”  
我凝视着他，移不开自己的目光。他这样向我吐露心声，我除了心潮澎湃以外，再不知做什么才配得上作为回应。  
“这些事不值得您亲自去做！”我站起来脱口而出，“我们都愿意为您的旨意抛洒热血。”  
他怔了怔，忽而又像刚才那样，发出一声有些不以为然的轻笑。“你知道我的意愿是什么吗，孩子？”他问道。  
我又低下了头，半是羞惭半是困惑，一个字也说不出来。  
“我唯独只有一个意愿，就是让你们不要流血。”他说，继而他隔着桌子探过身来，吻了吻我的额头。  
“听我说——你会平安回家的，你们都会。而且你们会像英雄那样风风光光地回去，”他看着我的眼睛，用非常柔和却又不容置疑的语气接着说道，“等到那时，你们骑着的随便一匹马都要比瑞典国王还神气。”  
我感到有点喘不过气，尽力让自己不去注意刚刚这些让我一时间根本反应不过来的印象……但他的嘴唇在我前额留下的微微发凉、而又异乎寻常地轻柔的触感却挥之不去。他的这些话也同样触动了我的心绪——不知到底是因为什么，我耳尖已经发起烫来。  
就在这时，那支从我进门时就接近燃尽的蜡烛突然剧烈地跳动了几下，随后熄灭了。屋子里只剩下炉子发出的微弱火光。  
“给您换根蜡烛吗，殿下？”我慌忙借着这个机会打破了沉默。  
“不必。”他带着些慵倦地说道，摘下眼镜放在那叠报告上，起身往旁边的床榻走去。  
“您要休息了？”  
“不。”  
他把手杖靠在床头，坐在床边，一言不发地看着我这边。我早已猜到他的意思，便快步走到他面前，好让他明白我十分愿意听他吩咐。他微笑起来，拉过我的手，又同样轻柔地在我手背上落下一吻。  
“至于你……我希望你留下来。”  
我终于确定了他的意思——虽然我仍旧不太清楚他到底是从哪里知道了我的底细，但比起弄明白这个问题，至少眼前的事情对我来说算是容易得多了。我上前跨在他腿上，开始解他的腰带。他捉住我的手，从自己腰间拿开，放在了上衣的领口。继而他双手环抱住了我的脖颈，抬起头亲吻我。  
我会意地松开他的领口，又一个个地解着他上衣的纽扣。当我的手按在他身上时，才发现他的军服有些空荡荡的——他实际上似乎比我们平时见到的样子要瘦削不少。等我将他的衬衣也解开之后，看着他消瘦的胸膛，心里不禁一阵发酸。  
“怎么了？”他不知怎么又察觉到了我的异常，轻声问道。  
“您这些日子也太辛劳了。”我答道，随后试探地将手放在他胸前。  
他慵懒地抖了抖肩膀，让上衣滑落下去，向前依偎在我身上。“与这场仗无关，”他淡淡地说，“只是我平素都习惯穿宽松些的衣服。”  
我继续爱抚着他的身躯，而他的手也从我颈后滑下来，解开我的领子，又用嘴唇轻拂我的脖颈。紧接着，他松开我的腰带，双手伸进我的外套里面。他把脸埋在我胸前，深长地呼吸着，两手隔着衬衫揉捏我的脊背。我感觉到他的下腹已经开始散发出灼热的气息，但他的动作仍旧十分温柔，仿佛始终在有意迎合我。我一开始并不明白他为何要这样，但很快，当他再次仰起头望着我时，我便察觉到他目光中越发明显地流露出一种柔情，那是一种热切但却毫无进取之意的渴望……我一下子意识到，他需要的可能并不是我起初想象的那些。  
我从他身上下来，跪在他面前，一面亲吻他的腹部，一面解开他的腰带和裤子前面那些已经被绷紧了的纽扣。他仿佛带着几丝赞许之意，抚摸起我的头发。我扯起他的衬衣，完全将他解脱出来。“那么……如果您不介意，殿下……”我抬起眼睛看他，用舌尖尝试地碰了碰他略显窘迫的尖端。“嗯……”他闭上眼，用颤抖的声音表示了许可，把手放在我肩头。于是我含住了他，用舌头挤压着，渐渐让他整个地埋进了我口中。  
他深深地吸了一口气，一只手战栗着揪住了我的头发。我抓着他的两腿，将它们分得更开了一些，接着便开始用力吞吐起来，就像我取悦米沙时习惯的那样。他惊叫了一声，似乎是被我的粗鲁吓到了。“慢……慢一点……”他推着我的肩膀，轻声要求道。  
我放慢了速度，也尽量更轻柔地对他。他从鼻子里发出一阵细长的叹息，另一只手从我后领探进去，不停地抚摸我的肩膀和脊背。不知为何，他手指滑过的地方总会带起一阵非常甜美的颤栗，这种感觉我并不熟悉，但却无可抗拒地沉醉在其中。他的双手，乃至他的整个身躯，比我先前触碰过的所有人都柔软得多，甚至让我联想起一种年轻女子特有的触感，他压在喉咙间的、温存的喘息声也实在令人心怀激荡。“他和所有人都不一样……”我心里暗自咕哝着，但头脑昏乱，什么都想不清楚，只是更加投入地想尽办法取悦他。随着我的动作越来越快，我感觉到他的双腿在我手下一阵阵地绷紧又松开，间隙逐渐缩短，最后终于持续不断地痉挛起来。他这时已说不出话，手指抓挠着我的肩头，口中发出短促的、抽泣般的呼吸声。我向回退了一些，舌尖找到顶端那个小小的洼陷——它已经变得比刚刚明显了不少。我大力吮吸着，让它更加充盈，之后用舌尖顶住它，挑弄着刺向中间，开始不停搅动。“啊啊！”他低哑地抽噎了一声，双手不由自主地用了些力，仿佛有一瞬间试图推开我，但已经来不及了……  
他怜爱地摩挲我的头发，让我把脸枕在他的腿上。过了一会儿，我先喘过气来，直起身子，打算告退：“那……我不再打扰您了，殿下。”  
他没有答话，却按住我的肩膀，不让我起来。我疑惑地看着他伸手去背后的衣服堆里摸索了片刻，找出了自己的手帕，耐心地把我嘴边擦拭干净。我惊愣地盯着他，一时间不知所措。从来没有人这样对待过我，甚至包括米沙在内……而他——他还是一位王公，我先前本来做梦都不可能想到能走近他十步之内！不过，当他俯过身要来亲吻我时，我还是本能地躲开了。  
“怎么了？”他问道，语气里隐约透出一丝不快。  
“没什么……”我垂下头，有些发窘，“我怕您嫌弃。”  
他笑了。“我为什么要嫌弃？”他的手从我肩头滑上我的耳际，捧起我的脸来，固执地吻了我的嘴唇。接着，他的舌尖轻巧地撬开了我唇齿的缝隙，探进我口中，缓慢地、又不容置疑地拂过每一个角落，仿佛要咂尽那些我方才还害怕让他嫌恶的残痕。在我被这种从未体会过的迤逗撩拨得晕头转向的同时，他已经解开了我的衬衣，抚摸起我的上身来。而我身上的那些衣服随着他的手，不知怎么便全都滑到了地上去。  
“告诉我，你们平时难道都是像刚刚那样吗？这太粗野了，好孩子！两个人应该更亲密一些……”他带着笑意低声责备道，又用嘴唇碰了碰我的前额，“来……过来。”  
我站起身，他的手垂落下来，不经意似地扫过我已经焦灼难忍的地方。“你看，我不会让你这个样子自己走的，”他说，轻轻拍了拍我的大腿，“这对你不公平……你大概明白我的意思。”  
“殿下！”我按捺不住激动地呼唤道。他不再说话，朝后倒在床上。我怀着难以言说的柔情，小心翼翼地脱下他的靴子、马裤和长袜，随即压住了他已经完全赤裸的身躯。他的手钻进我们之间的空隙里，也解开我的纽扣，将我的裤子往下褪去。  
我含住他的嘴唇，学着他方才那种温存的样子，轻柔地吸吮起来。之后，我稍稍直起身来，抱起他一条腿架在我腰间，借着一些唾液，试探着滑进了他的身体。“哈……”他倒吸了一口气。我吓了一跳，慌忙退了出来。他喘着气，有些忍俊不禁地打量着我。“你不必这样胆小，”他说，“如果我不愿意，就会告诉你……”  
我窘迫地答应了一声，用了更多唾液，又试着往里深入了一些。他从胸膛深处发出一阵低沉的叹息，猛地抬起双腿缠住了我的腰，捧着我的脸，好像要将我整个人按在他自己胸前一样。于是我便将全部重量都放在了他身上，尽量让每一寸都与他相触，然后顺着他的呼吸，缓缓地向前探索，直到完全卷进了他炙热的包围中。他仿佛十分满意似的，带着呜咽的声音长长地呼出一口气，而这让我又更深地陷进了他的怀抱里，我们两具躯体更严丝合缝地贴在一起，似乎真的已经融为一体。  
“来吧。”他柔声鼓励我。  
我搂着他的腰部，缓慢地进退着。到现在一切都超出了我最初的预想：一个人的身躯温顺地承受我的重量，和我肌肤相亲——这是一种我从未体会过的奇妙的感觉。他剧烈的心跳、他皮肤底下一丝微小的抽搐，他叹息和呜咽时胸口的震颤都穿透我的身体，传入我的深处。他的腿一阵一阵地颤抖，在我腰间摩擦；而那更灼热、更柔软的内部也随之不自主地一次次挤压着我。他的手穿过我腋下，爬到我肩胛后面，在那里不断留下刺痛发热的痕迹……不知何时，我已经开始猛烈地撞在他身上了。他的喉咙里一声声地哽咽，咬住我的肩头，尽力压抑自己的声音。我们身躯相贴的地方早已被一层汗水沾得湿滑不堪，随着每一次撞击发出微弱的泼溅声。我抱起他的腰，支起上身，一边更加用力地占有他，一边用唇舌和牙齿在他胸前的泥泞中耕出微红的犁痕。他的脊背仿佛猛地被什么抽紧似的，头和上身向后折去，像是要大声尖叫、又像难以呼吸一样张大了嘴，却仍旧勉力忍耐着不让自己发出声音。而我俯身咬住了他向上拱起的胸膛送到我嘴边的果实，他终于再也抑制不住，猛地迸发出一声嘶哑的低喊。  
“不……不行，”他再次压住了自己的声音，断断续续地制止我，“抱住我……不要让我……出声……”  
我把他的腰臀紧压在我身前，直到我能感觉到他骨头的棱角。他的双腿像藤蔓一样紧紧锢住了我，试图将我引向更深的地方。我几乎是将自己砸落在他身上，把他的身体压得陷进了床上的皮毛褥垫中。紧接着，我再无顾忌地发起了最后的冲锋……他闷声呻吟着，紧紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇已经咬到发白。但仅仅片刻之后，他的双眼突然睁大，嘴又微微张开，脸上露出近乎惊恐的神色。我猜到他马上就要叫出来，于是迅速迎上去，用自己的亲吻堵住了他的嘴。他紧按住我的头颅，将我的嘴唇压在自己之上，但是他破碎的喊叫声仍然从我们唇齿相接的缝隙中漏了出来。一瞬间，他全身从里到外爆发出疯狂的抽搐，这一阵剧烈的、持续的颠簸和挤压让我头晕脑胀，我感到身体里聚积良久的热度立刻就要冲破我的控制，只得急忙撤了出来，这才没有玷污他……  
他低声抽泣着，湿漉漉的身躯仍在轻轻痉挛，带着我刚刚留下的痕迹无力地顺着我的大腿滑了下去。我想再次亲吻他，但他却微微转开脸，眼睛盯着不知什么地方。仿佛是幻觉一般，我在他满是泪痕的眉眼间看到了一种令人难以置信的柔弱神情，它几乎只能用凄惶来形容……  
“我……看见……”他失神地喃喃道，嘴唇簌簌发抖。  
“什么，殿下？”我没有听清，“您怎么了？”  
又一阵轻颤掠过他全身。他不再接着说下去，似乎有些疲惫地合上眼。片刻之后，他猛地再次睁开眼睛，方才那种凄惶之色已经荡然无存。  
他坐起来，用手帕简单擦了擦自己的身体，随手丢在地上，迅速地穿好了裤子和马靴。接着披上衣服，开始自己系扣子。我试图帮他整理衣领，他轻巧地、似乎不经意地躲开了我的手。我有些手足无措，瞥见他的手杖刚刚倒在了床下，便把它捡了起来。他从我手中接过它，站起身又向桌边走去。  
“您不休息吗？”我小心地问。  
他没有回答，径直走到桌前，换了根新蜡烛点上，戴好眼镜，又开始读起报告来。过了片刻，他自顾自地点燃了烟斗。  
“到近卫队来吧。”他突然开口平静地说。  
“殿下？”我疑惑地唤了一声。他语气中陡然的转变已经让我有了些不安的预感，但我大概是还怀着侥幸——他方才的郑重和温存深深地印在我心上，我一时间实在不愿相信他竟然从始至终只想得到一个那样的“亲随”。  
“从明天起你晋升为上士，调令我明早让人送过去。”他又淡淡地安排道。  
“殿下！”他这个“赏赐”终于刺痛了我。果真，他从我这里期待的不过是这种仰人鼻息的侍奉……我感觉心中一沉，整个胸口登时像吞了一口雪似的，一片冰凉。  
“有什么疑问，卡尔波夫中士？”  
我横下心来，郑重地立正，虽然知道他大概不会转头看我。“如果这是命令，那么我不能违抗，”我咬牙强忍着喉咙里的酸涩，用同样冷静的语气回答道，“但我更希望凭借战场上的功劳来获得您的奖赏。”  
他仍旧读着报告，吐出一口烟，沉默片刻，仿佛带着某种不以为然，甚至是某种浅浅的讥嘲，轻笑了两声。  
“好，那就依你。”  
我盯着他，鼻子一阵阵发酸。烛火照亮他侧脸的轮廓，然而这张优美的面庞现在像一座石雕那样冰冷，似乎已经完全没有了人的感情。  
“你退下吧。”他又沉沉地吐了口烟，始终也没有转过头看我这边。我也已经渐渐感到不能承受再站在他近旁，便弯腰捡起自己的衣服来穿好，走到门口摘我的衣帽和套鞋。  
“帮我把格列柯先生和冯·施耐德上尉叫进来，他们就在外面院子的帐篷里。”我听见他这样说。  
“是。”我低声答道，很快穿戴整齐。  
“祝你好运，中士。”在我踏出屋门时，他又在我背后说。  
我有一瞬间想回过头，但我知道他大概并不在看我。苦涩的自尊心像根鱼刺一样顶在我喉咙里，也让我无法回头……总之，还有什么必要呢？  
那么，或许刚刚他那张神情凄惶的面容就算是我们之间的最后一面了吧——而这对我来说也已经足够！我内心无来由地这样想着，朝院里仍旧亮着灯火的帐篷快步走去。


End file.
